


Kipo and the Modern Age

by TypyTypeType



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Benson is a sophmore, Benson is also adopted, Dave is Benson's cousin, Hugo and Wolf are adopted into the Oak family, Hugo is in College, Kipo is in Seventh Grade, M/M, Wolf is in Fifth Grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypyTypeType/pseuds/TypyTypeType
Summary: Fun stories of Kipo, Wolf, and Benson hanging out and being modern-day kids!
Relationships: Benson/Troy (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Kipo and the Modern Age

Kipo hummed to herself as she crossed the road to Las Vistas High School. All around her, students chattered and cars honked and the crosswalk lady screamed at them to “Move faster!”, just like every other day. 

Turning left after the crosswalk, Kipo headed straight for a bench, where she saw a familiar face sitting.

“Hey Wolf!” Kipo cheered. Wolf responded in her usual way, with a half-hearted wave while scooting over to give her sister room. 

“How do you always get here before me?” Kipo asked as she plopped down in the newly emptied space. “I mean, I’m on the track team. I should be faster.”

Wolf shrugged. “Don’t know. Maybe you just need to up your game,” she smiled smugly and pushed Kipo a little with her elbow. This resulted in an all out Shove-O-War that dared to topple both girls to the ground, if not for Benson arriving and interrupting the sisters.

“Hey guys,” he greeted while twirling his car keys. Ever since Benson had gotten his license a couple months ago, it had been bestowed upon him the task of driving the group to and from school. They all lived in the same neighborhood, so it was pretty easy to do so.

“Troy has band practice today, so his dad is picking him up later,” Benson explained. Kipo made a little ooohhh sound at the mention of Benson’s boyfriend, which made Wolf roll her eyes at Kipo’s teasing. Benson just laughed and gestured for the two girls to follow him to his car. Once inside the vehicle and after everyone had safely buckled in, Benson hit the gas and sped towards Clover Dr. . . at ten miles under the speed limit. 

“You know you can still get a ticket from going under the speed limit, right?” Wolf was never a fan of Benson’s overly cautious driving. They do the same song and dance every time Benson is behind the wheel. Now Benson will counteract with -

“Maybe, but have you ever heard of a low-speed collision, Wolf?” Which leaves Wolf crossing her arms and grumbling a sour “No” from the back seat. Thus ending the dance Monday..

During Wolf and Benson’s squabblings, Kipo takes it upon herself to find the best “Driving Home from School” songs to jam out to. As she was turning the dial on the radio, a catchy tune caught her ear.

“Oh my gosh! It’s the new Oz the Originator song.” Kipo squealed before turning the volume up full blast. She and Benson started singing their hearts out, and even though she would NEVER admit this, Wolf did hum along to the catchy chorus.

The car turned into Clover Dr. as Kipo and Benson held out the last note for just a tad too long, Kipo adding a little air drum solo for dramatic effect. Benson drove past the Oak household towards the end of the subdivision, since this was his car and it did not make sense driving the short way to his house after hanging out at Wolf and Kipo’s.

As they pulled into the driveway, Wolf noticed an unfamiliar car parked outside the garage and asked Benson if he knew who it belonged to.

“Oh yeah, Dave’s kitchen caught on fire yesterday so he’s staying with us for a while.” Benson replied nonchalantly. Wolf nodded at the statement, already used to Dave’s deadly shenanigans after the short time of knowing him. Kipo, while also knowing of Benson’s cousin’s bad luck, still creased her brow in concern.

“Is he, like, fine?” Kipo asked. Benson gave a quick nod while turning off the engine.

“Oh definitely. You know my man doesn’t go down without a fight.” As Benson answered, a wall-shaking snore ripped through the whole house and reverberated against the metal garage door.

“But Dave is still technically recovering, so try to keep your voices down. My parents don’t want him up unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

Once inside the gang started their usual routine, but much quieter than usual. Benson made a beeline for the kitchen for snacks and drinks while Wolf and Kipo made themselves comfortable around the coffee table, grabbing their homework and pencils as Benson returned with the refreshments. The next two hours were spent (quietly) answering problems, discussing classes, and goofing off. The sound of Benson’s parents pulling into the driveway signaled that Kipo and Wolf should head back to their own house for dinner. Since it was Friday, they made plans to hang out downtown the next afternoon. 

“A burger place just opened up near the square. It has a free karaoke booth too.” Kipo clapped her hands in excitement at the prospect of singing top ten hits with her friends while surrounded by uninterested strangers. Wolf rolled her eyes, not as excited as her sister, but also not against the idea enough to protest.

“Awesome. See you at one,” Benson called out the door.

“See ya!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any modern-day situations you want to see happen in future chapters. Thanks for reading!


End file.
